Trench Coat, Fedora, Heels and a Smile
by Little Miss Nicap
Summary: The telltale noise of heels on wooden floor heralded her impending arrival. Moments later, Olivia Benson's breath was taken away because there stood Alex Cabot with nothing more than a trench coat, fedora, heels and a smile. Set in modern day season 3. One shot. Cabenson A/O


This is a one shot that my muse decided needed be written and is dedicated to the handsome woman that read the original draft ;-). The initial idea is based on a small scene from my recent one shot "Women in Uniform" where Alex turned up in just a trench coat, heels and a smile to surprise her girlfriend at the time and was humiliated when she found out she was the 'other woman'. People asked for it to be expanded on with Olivia. It is also based on a pic SMarch posted on her Instagram which I will post to my Cabenson Fanfic Inspiration Pics board on Pinterest (link on lookup). This story is set in a modern day season 3 with Olivia being her Butchy McFabulous self, Alex being the sassy ADA, is rated M for lady loving reasons... and that's all that needs to be known really :-)

Enjoy and please take the time to let me know what you think :-)

* * *

Olivia Benson swung her gym bag over her shoulder, closed her locker with the key and made her way from the locker room at SVU down to the gym at NYPD's 16th Precinct. Having just finished a long night shift with Elliott Stabler, the only things she wanted was a good gym workout, a hearty breakfast and to slip into bed beside her girlfriend. Going to the gym after her shift was Olivia's way to decompress after dealing with the horrors of the Special Victims Unit. She also upped her regular gym workout since she began dating Alex Cabot. The little flirting comments and texts from the ADA about wanting to squeeze those biceps and see those abdominal muscles get a good workout in the bedroom always left Olivia a little hot under the collar.

Entering the female change room, Liv dropped her bag down on the bench seat against the far wall and began digging through it for her workout clothes. She was shocked to say the least when she found her boxer brief harness equipped with Alex's favourite slightly curved dildo hidden between her workout shorts and gym towel. Even though noone else was inside the change room, Olivia hastily stuffed the towel back in the bag to cover the toy, her mind reeling and heart pounding at the discovery. Olivia realised Alex must have packed it in there while she ate the dinner Alex had prepared before her shift. Having set her stove on fire the year before, Alex was determined to better her cooking skills while on her month long suspension from the fallout of the Roy Barnett case.

Olivia grabbed her phone with the intention to find out what Alex was playing it, even though it was clear to the detective what Alex wanted when she returned to her apartment. She swiped her finger across the screen just as a text messages arrived in quick succession.

 _'Morning baby. I bet you're really hungry after that long night shift. What do you want for breakfast when you get back?'_ read the first message.

The thought of a cheese, tomato and mushroom omelette, toast, and bacon was pushed to the back of Olivia's mind when another text message came through. It was a selfie of Alex laying in bed with the thin sheet barely covering her breasts.

Running her hand over her short spiky hair and exhaling heavily, Olivia sent a one word response: _'You'_.

Alex's reply came faster than expected: _'Don't take too long with your workout then. I'm horny and only you and your cock can satisfy me ;-) '_.

Olivia wanted nothing more than to run on the treadmill, lift weights and take her frustrations out on the punching bag after a draining shift, however she opted to forego her standard gym workout for a different one. After sending a reply to Alex that she was on her way home, she grabbed her gym bag and entered the bathroom to put on her boxer brief harness now rather than wasting time and losing the mood by putting in on when she got home. She was pleased with the new addition to her and Alex's toys: no buckles to fiddle with and no straps to dig in. Liv adjusted herself at the front once she redressed, made sure her gym bag covered the bulge in her trousers, then headed for the subway.

The subway ride was uneventful and took no longer than normal. It was, however, the nervous and aroused energy coursing through Olivia's body the entire journey that seemed to make time drag on. She jogged the last block then took the elevator to her fourth floor apartment. Just as Olivia dug her keys out of her pocket to unlock the door to 4D, she heard the familiar message ping on her phone.

 _'Wait for me in your comfy chair baby. I'll be with you very soon'_ the message read, followed by a kissing emoji.

Liv dropped her gym bag on the floor after locking the door, sat down in her comfy leather chair, adjusted her bulge once more and waited. She didn't have to wait too long though. The telltale noise of heels on wooden floor heralded Alex's impending arrival. Moments later Olivia Benson's breath was taken away because there stood Alex Cabot with nothing more than a trench coat, fedora, heels and a smile. An opened trench coat, a blueish grey fedora, a pair of knee high black suede lace up steel heel stiletto come fuck me boots, and a pouty smile with ruby red lips to be exact... once Alex untied the belt and parted the coat open to reveal her naked body. Olivia watched as Alex reached up, took the fedora off and tossed it away with a wink. The ADA leant down and kissed Olivia hungrily, her tongue slipping inside the detective's mouth before stepping back and closing the trench coat.

"Good things... _come_... to those that wait," Alex teased after hearing the growl of frustration from Olivia while tying the belt around her waist. "Right now, Liv, there's something thing I want to give you."

Alex got down on her knees in front of Olivia and smiled when she saw the bulging outline of the dildo prominently beneath Liv's work trousers. The thought of giving a blowjob to a man was a real turn off for Alex, yet giving one to a woman was a huge turn on. She wasted no time unzipping those trousers and fishing out the silicone shaft. Leaning forward with a seductive smile, Alex took the head of the dildo in her mouth while her fist gripped firmly around the base of the shaft. Alex felt Olivia's hand cradle the back of her head and saw a tiny smile settles on the brunette's face when she flicked her blue eyes upwards. At that moment she knew that she was pleasing Olivia in more ways than one. The blonde began moving her head up and down slowly so Olivia could watch the shaft slide in and out of her mouth. Up and down, again and again, Olivia watched the silicone toy move between those lipstick painted lips. Though she couldn't feel anything Alex was doing, the visual was highly arousing.

"Fuck!" Olivia breathed as she watched Alex take in as much of the dildo as she could. Olivia's breath hitched as she observed Alex move those ruby lips back so her teeth dragged along the shaft, "Jesus, Alex!"

Removing the dildo from her mouth, Alex gave a toothy grin reminding Olivia that she was not as pure and innocent in the bedroom as she liked to portray in reality... much like Olivia herself. Instead of taking the shaft in her mouth again, Alex made a show of swirling her tongue around the head before lazily dragging her tongue up the underside of the realistic toy. Then to tease Olivia even further, Alex tapped the head of the toy on her tongue all while never breaking eye contact. Liv groaned her annoyance as Alex let the dildo go and got to her feet.

Alex stalked past and headed for the kitchen, "Need I remind you that you wanted me for breakfast? I intend to have that happen because giving you a blowjob is just as arousing for me as it is for you, baby."

Following after her a few moments later, Olivia saw Alex perched on the edge of kitchen counter where Liv normally sat, her legs with the steel heel stilettos swinging back and forth. A look of disappointment briefly flashed over Alex's face when she saw Olivia had put her cock back inside her trousers, yet it was replaced with a look of desire when she curled her finger to beckon Olivia closer. Swaggering over, Olivia placed her hands either side of Alex's thighs, leant in and kissed her. Ending the kiss, Liv saw that the trench coat Alex was wearing had ridden up some and she wasted no time pushing it up so Alex's lower half was completely exposed. Olivia's mouth watered seeing Alex waxed bare with that small peace sign low on her right hip.

"I know you want your cock to be buried inside my pussy right now..." Alex purred as Olivia went to unzip her trousers once more, knowing how much dirty talk turned them both on, "...but I want something else first."

Olivia tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, "And what's that, sweetheart?"

"You got my mouth and now I want yours," Alex replied. She placed her hands on Olivia's broad shoulders and pushed down on them in silent persuasion, not that Olivia needed any real prompting.

Spreading Alex's thighs wider, Olivia got down on her knees and positioned the ADA's legs over her shoulders so those heels could dig into her back like she loved them to. Now it was Alex's turn to cradle Olivia's head, her nails scratching Liv's scalp while she enjoyed feeling the prickliness of Olivia's short spiky hair against her fingertips. The heels Alex wore began to dig into Olivia's back when the blonde finally felt the warm tongue drag through her wet folds repeatedly. A growl rumbled in Alex's throat when Olivia finally pushed her tongue deep inside Alex's opening. She loved being tongue fucked and Olivia did it so well... but what Alex want most was Olivia's tongue working her clit.

With encouragement from Alex's hand at the back of her head, Olivia eventually moved higher and gave Alex what she wanted. The brunette's tongue flicked up and down at a rapid pace, just how Alex liked it. Liv had learnt very quickly that swirling circles around Alex's clit just didn't get her off when Olivia went down on the ADA. Olivia lashed Alex's clit relentlessly, the steel heels digging into her muscular back even more as Alex tilted her hips forward for further contact. It was when Alex's nails started digging into Liv's scalp that she knew Alex wouldn't last much longer. Olivia smiled and felt a wave of satisfaction course through her when she heard Alex scream out her orgasm. Liv stood up and kissed Alex hungrily, allowing the blonde to taste herself on Olivia as she unzipped and pulled the dildo out of her trousers.

"Now you can have me and my pussy for breakfast," Alex whispered into her ear.

"I thought I just did," Olivia smirked.

"You know, I was tempted to straddle you in your chair and fuck myself on your cock when I pulled it out of your trousers."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I know how much you like to watch when you push inside of me. So why don't you do that now, Liv?"

"All in good time, Alex. First, I need to do something."

Olivia reached out and tugged on the belt cinched at Alex's waist, untying the knot with nimble fingers. Parting the trench coat open, she pushed it off Alex's shoulders and part way down her arms, exposing Alex's fully naked body to her.

"Much better," Olivia said with satisfaction as she eyed Alex up and down.

Liv took a pert dusty pink nipple between her teeth causing Alex to audibly hiss. She gathered some remains of Alex's arousal with her fingers and coated the silicone shaft, then sealed her lips around the abused nipple to soothe it. Letting Alex's nipple go, Olivia fisted the dildo and dragged the head through Alex's bare, slick folds and over her clit to tease. Just as Alex muttered the brunette's name in frustration, Olivia lined the head of the toy up with Alex's opening and slowly pushed inside.

Alex winced at feeling herself being deliciously stretched open by the head of the toy. Olivia allowed Alex a moment to adjust before she grabbed Alex's hips and pulled her closer to the edge of the counter, impaling Alex on the silicone shaft even more. With slow, shallow thrusts to begin with, Olivia mixed it up with hard and fast pounding, never allowing Alex time to get used to being fucked one way or the other. Alex hands made their way beneath Olivia's shirt when Olivia leant bodily closer. Now was not the time for being gentle or tender and Alex knew it. She dug and clawed the muscular back with her nails and sunk her teeth into Liv's neck and shoulder for the body contact she craved.

Olivia moved her hand down Alex's thigh to behind her knee, allowing Alex to wrap her leg around Olivia's lower body and alter the angle of the toy hitting Alex's front wall. Olivia's hips finally settled into a fast, frenetic pace when she heard Alex try and string some words together - her way of letting Olivia know she getting closer. It was a jumbled mess of nonsensical garble in reality and Olivia had learnt what it meant very early on.

"Look at me," Olivia panted.

It took a repeated ask from Olivia before Alex opened her eyes and complied. They stared deeply at each other, another connection each craved while being intimate, whether it was a frenzied fuck like now, or a slow and tender lovemaking session. Liv watched the various emotions flit across Alex's face after she told Alex to come for her, her hips never stopping their determined thrusts though the vocal wail piercing the air. Olivia lovingly wrapped her arms around Alex's limp body and drew the trench coat back up around Alex's pale shoulders for warmth after carefully pulling out. She scattered soft, tender kisses over Alex's face and lips to convey her love after the not so gentle fuck they just had.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Olivia asked, not masking her concern as she put the silicone shaft back in her trousers and zipped up. Not being able to feel anything was always something the brunette worried about when she wore a strap on.

"No. But if you did, I want you to know it'd be a good hurt." A lazy smile appeared on Alex's face, "Good morning, handsome."

Olivia pressed her forehead to Alex's after giving her a long kiss, "Good morning, beautiful."

"Do you want me to make you some breakfast now?"

"Second breakfasts?" Olivia laughed. "That would be wonderful sweetie."

With Olivia's help, Alex hopped down off the kitchen counter and began heading for the bedroom.

"Where are you going?!"

Alex turned around, "To get changed. I'm not cooking you breakfast dressed like this!"

"Why not?"

"Look what I'm wearing!"

"I am and I love it!" Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex's waist, "It's not every day I get to see my gorgeous girlfriend wearing nothing more than a trench coat, a fedora, heels and a smile for me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

Alex lifted her arms and draped them around Olivia's neck, "Well then... in that case maybe I'll keep wearing it for you in the bedroom _after_ breakfast, Detective."

"No objections from me, Counsellor."


End file.
